Recurring Nightmare
RN belongs the CinderingThePhoenix, form belongs to Wild Appearance Head: He has a narrow head and a narrow snout, his horns long and white. Body: Large, and hourglass-y, his neck long, slim and serpentine. Although he might be considerably large, he is very thin and slim. That way he can fit through small spaces and dodge attacks more easily.Tail: long and slender, it likes to curl up like a RainWing's tail, but it is sertainly not prehensile. It is thick in the beginning but slims down to a sharp tip.Legs: they're tall, probably a foot beyond average, thin and slick. He has multiple scars on his legs from many years of criminality.Talons: Long, sharp, and dangerous. If you ever tick off Recurring Nightmare, you've got a special treat comin for ya. (Same goes with if you hurt his friends, he will hurt and/or kill you.)Overscales: They seem black, but they are an extremely dark orange that you can barely notice if you look at him in the sun.Scales: Extremely dark orange with a shimmer of red, that seem very metallic. Again, the looks black if you don't look at him closely.Underscales: Pitch black with flecks of dark gray and light gray.Wing Membranes: generic NightWing wings, except his silver scales pattern in a star-shape.Eyes: blueCrest: Light gray almost whiteAccessories?: A gold band with jade in the band on his horn, that was hand-made by his sister Nightshade. Psychic enchanted the band to protect his soul. He has a braided ring on his front talon made by his good friend Vision, which Psychic also enchanted it to help him make desicions, which that helped him quit criminality.Special Markings: There is a big scar on his side that is white almost from a fight from an IceWing; a burn scar on his hind left leg from fighting a group of SkyWings, and a circulpar scar on his shoulder from being pierced by a SandWing. He killed all of them, but he didn't make it out unscathed.Odd Coloring: IF you look at him closely in the sunlight, he looks more orange than black due to his SkyWing lineage, his crest is almost white.Other: N/A Personality - Charming -He can easily manipulate others with his charm, as he is really handsome and cunning. That way, he can get others to do his dirty work.- Scary -He is very intimidating, enough for a dragon to shrink at his voice. He is also very scary build-wise, but it's mostly his intimidating personality, where he uses death threats unless someone does his work, and killsdragons otherwise. He has a decent, scary reputation, and no one ever dreams of challenging him- Has a sweet side -He can be quite gentle and sweet at times if he wanted to, and he loves and cares for his friends. He is very defensive for his friends Nightshade, Vision, and Psychic. He'll protect them with his life, even if it costs him his ego or his life. Tribe/powers Tribe: NightWing- Tribe Powers: Future seeing, mind reading, prophet, breath fire- Tribe's Unique Powers (e.g. firescales, animus, etc.): animus- Do they have any of these powers?: Yes, and since under a blood moon, he's can stalk other's dreams too- Tribe Stereotypes: He's mysterious and quiet, strong and cunning. He is a true NightWing.- Tribe Quirks: He'll kill practically anyone who stands in his way, despises IceWings and most of the other tribes.Age: 14- *Hatchday: 14 years after Darkie camecame out of the mountain- *Hatchplace: on a sand dune- How many moons were full at birth?: 3- Were they born under 1 full moon? 2 full moons? 3 full moons? An eclipse?: 3 full moons and a blood moonPowers/Abillities (if character has none, ignore this part): Able to stalk other dragon's dreams and only give them bad nightmares, give dragons bvad luck when he wants to, future-seeing, mind-reading, and even though born under three moons AND a blood moon he is not a prophet.- Power/Abillity: (favorite?) Able to stalk someone's dreams- Downside to Power/Abillity: Gives him a headache and a hangover after doing so- Upside to Power/Abillity: He doesn't need a dreamchaser(?). He can stalk others' dreams willfully and it gives him more strength afterwards.- Feelings about Powers/Abillities?: Mixed feelings. He loves his power and can be very careless with it, when he's curious about something he can stalk their dreams, but at the same time he hates it, because sometimes his power will take him to a nightmare of himself, making him absolutely terrified of it. Sexuality/Hybrid Gender: Male- Pronouns: He/Him - Agender?: No- Bigender?: No- Trigender?: No- Genderfluid?: Nupe- Cisgender?: Nein- Transgender?: Nunya- Demiboy/girl?: No- Orientation/Sexuality: Aesexual- Hybrid?: He has a little bit of SkyWing blood in his veins, but that's pretty much it- Tri-Hybrid?: No- Quad-Hybrid?: Nunya- Quint-Hybrid?: Nein- Six-Hybrid?: Nupe- AllWing?: Nah Family - Mother: Fallen, a once-beautiful dark purple NightWing with blue eyes. Pure NightWing- Father: Scar, a battle-scarred NightWing that looks orange-red-black in the sunlight when you look at him carefully, NightWing with some SkyWing blood- Siblings: Nightshade, Recurring Nightmare's beautiful twin sister, has the same SkyWing lineage- Aunts: Grace, Fallen's little sister who is violet, purple, dark burple, with flecks of black. Star, Fallen's twin sister with the same looks. Faith, Fallen's older sister who is pitch black, ebony black, dark purple, and dark grey. Skysinger, Scar's older sister.- Uncles: Blood Moon, Scar's older brother who is black-reddish in the sunlight. Jungle, a RainWing who is dark green, light green, neon green, and hints of blue. Skysinger's mate. Spirit, an ebony-black NightWing, Faith's mate. - Cousin: Blackout, Faith and Spirit's daughter, ebony black and violet purple NightWing. Bobcat, Skysinger and Jungle's son, a yellow Rain/Night with a little bit of Sky, he has flecks of orange and black in his scales that he cannot change- Second Cousins: N/A- Third Cousins: No- Grandmothers: all known grandmothers is his great a great ogre a to great grandmother Cloud smoke who was a Night/Sky hybrid.- Grandfathers: Unknown grandfathers.- Dragonets?: No- Mates?: Nope- Nieces: Nein- Nephews: Nunya- Step-Mothers?: Nupe- Step-Fathers?: Uh-uh- Half-Siblings: Nein- Half-Cousins: Nu- Half-Uncles: Nein- Half-Aunts: Nupe Backstory I will work on the very soon Other - Current Location: Under a mountain in SkyWing territory with his friends, keeping hidden from angry SkyWings that are after them.- Theme Song: I Will Not Bow- Favorite Color: Doesn't have one- Favorite Animal: whatever he can eat- Pets?: No- PoV Color: Dark orange/brown and/or Burgundy- Other in General: N/A Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters